In a banknote processing machine such as a banknote depositing and dispensing machine for depositing and dispensing banknotes as paper sheets, for example, a tape storage type banknote storing and feeding unit using two tapes for storing and feeding banknotes has been conventionally used.
In the banknote storing and feeding unit, two tapes are used, one end side of the respective tapes is attached to two winding reels and wound around the reels, the other end side of the respective tapes, facing each other, is attached to one winding drum and wound around the drum. The respective tapes between the two winding reels and the winding drum are guided to the banknote depositing and dispensing position where transported banknotes are received or banknotes are deposited or dispensed by the guide rollers. Additionally, at a position coaxial to each of the guide rollers, a pair of transport rollers are disposed holding a banknote transported to the banknote depositing and dispensing position to send it to a space between the pair of tapes which are to be wound around the winding drum, and holding the banknote fed from between the pair of tapes, which are unwound from the winding drum to feed it from the banknote depositing and dispensing position.
When storing banknotes, a transported banknote is held between the transport rollers to send it to the space between the two tapes, the transported banknote by the transport rollers is wound and stored around the winding drum being held between the two tapes by winding the two tapes around the winding drum. When feeding banknotes, the two tapes are unwound from the winding drum, thereby feeding the banknote fed from between the two tapes being held by the transport rollers (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Additionally, there is a banknote storing and feeding unit in which two tapes are largely folded into one by a pressing roller, which is provided in the vicinity of a winding drum, between the winding drum and guide rollers, and a banknote is held between the two tapes (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Additionally, there is a banknote storing and feeding unit in which only one tape is used, and, by winding the tape around a winding drum, banknotes are sent into a space between an outer circumferential face of the winding drum and the tape which is to be wound around the winding drum for winding and storing. On the other hand, by unwinding the tape from the winding drum, banknotes are peeled off from the winding drum by a scraper coming into contact with the outer circumferential face of the winding drum for feeding. The scraper is provided swingably in accordance with an outer diameter of the winding drum around which the tape is wound, and a top end of the scraper is biased by a spring so as to constantly come into contact with the winding drum, and an auxiliary roller for holding a banknote between the scraper and the tape is provided integrally with a middle portion of the scraper (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
In such a banknote storing and feeding unit, the distance between a tape winding position of the winding drum and the transport rollers changes in accordance with the maximum storage quantity of banknotes. As the maximum storage quantity of banknotes increases, the outer diameter of the winding drum becomes large and the distance between the tape winding position of the winding drum and the transport rollers becomes long.
Thus, in the case of increasing the maximum storage quantity of banknotes more than conventionally, the distance between the tape winding position of the winding drum and the transport rollers becomes longer than the length in a transporting direction of a banknote. Thus, even if a banknote having a length in the transporting direction shorter than the distance between the tape winding position of the winding drum and the transport rollers is located between the two tapes, it is not held between the tape winding position of the winding drum and the transport rollers. Therefore, it is impossible to stably store and feed banknotes. That is, it is difficult for the conventional banknote storing and feeding unit to increase the maximum storage quantity of banknotes.
Additionally, there is a banknote storing and feeding unit in which two tapes are largely folded into one by a pressing roller provided in the vicinity of a winding drum between the winding drum and guide rollers to hold a banknote therebetween. However, since the pressing roller is fixed, the outer diameter of the winding drum is regulated, and it is difficult to increase the maximum storage quantity of banknotes. Further, since the tapes are largely folded by the pressing roller, a banknote is folded reversely to the winding direction of the winding drum and there is a possibility of causing trouble with the storage state of banknotes wound and stored around the winding drum, in the case of using tapes each having a width shorter than that of the banknote.
Additionally, there is a banknote storing and feeding unit using only one tape, in which a banknote is held between an auxiliary roller provided integrally with the middle portion of a scraper swingable in accordance with the outer diameter of the winding drum, the outer diameter of the winding drum capable of making both the scraper and auxiliary roller function has an appropriate range, and in the case where the outer diameter exceeds the appropriate range, the scraper and the auxiliary roller do not function, therefore, the outer diameter of the winding drum is regulated, thereby it is difficult to increase the maximum storage quantity of banknotes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-69708 (pages 9-11, FIGS. 1 and 2)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-128854 (page 2, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-123219 (pages 3 and 4, FIGS. 1 and 2)